Musically Gifted
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a girl with extreme talent. A girl everyone wants to be. A girl with a dark past. A girl that Natsume wants. But can this girl be won over by are little playboy. Well, it won't be easy. -"And just so you know, the play boy act, not working."
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

A seventeen year old brunette popped two white pills in her mouth and drained a glass of water. She sighed, refilling the cup with tap water and some ice. She then retrieves a tablet from a small blue package and tosses it into her drink.

The teens chocolate orbs watched the tablet slowly dissolve. She brushed her waist-length hair out of her eyes, before polishing her second glass of water off. The memory of how Mikan got the pills played in her head.

_**Flashback**_

"_I do not need anger management, and I do __**not **__need to take pills from anorectic people!" A certain fourteen year old yelled, slamming her hands on a desk. _

"_Yes, Mikan, you do! Ever since the incident you… have gotten angrier at the world." Mikan's older twin sister argued. Mikan glared at her angrily. _

"_You need the pills because you barley eat. You throw up anything you do eat, if you decide to." Mikan's best friend, Hotaru, said with a stoic face._

"_Miss Sakura, I know this is hard, but from now on take your pills. As your therapist I demand it, it is a method of getting you better!" A twenty-five year old blonde announced, pushing a bottle and package towards the girl. _

"_Damn it all. Whatever, I don't care anymore." Mikan announced, stuffing the pills into her pocket. She then stood up and talked out of the office, slamming the door behind her. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Money, love I never wanna give you up, you‚'re like a million dollar rush running my brain." Mikan's sang, vibrating. She flipped it open, pressing to accept the call.

"What's up, Hotaru?"

"_Take your pills in tablets, now." _

"I already did, I am not a kid, I can remember to do it on my own."

"_Whatever, that once you fainted after forgetting."_

"That was a year ago. Anyway, what did you want?"

"_You're coming to my school." _

Mikan spat out her water. "What did you just say!?"

"_You are coming to M.G. A., Musically Gifted Academy." _

"No way in hell, who told you to sign me up!?"

"_Hotaru didn't do it, I did. And you have talent, learn to use it!" _A voice Mikan recognized as her sister's said.

"I don't want to! I get a say in my life, Akio!"

"_Hotaru and I will be there tomorrow, pack your bags. Mikan, please… do this not for me, but you. It's all my fault that you stopped being you… I wasn't there when you needed me most." _The dial tone played.

**Mikan's POV**

My sister's words rang through my head.

"**Do it for you."**

"**I wasn't there when you needed me most."**

"**Needed me most."**

"**Needed me." **

I frowned. I knew it wasn't Akio's fault at all… I did need her that night, but she shouldn't be blaming herself.

I know I changed a lot since _that _happened… I bet she thinks it's all her fault. I sighed, and went to my room to begin packing.

--

"MIKAN, WAKE UP! BAKA! MIKAN WAKE UP! BAKA!" The alarm clock yelled. I threw it against the wall, successfully breaking it… again.

I sat up in bed, yawning before going into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair, blow-dried it, rebrushed it and brushed my teeth.

I threw on a black spaghetti strap with a black shirt with the words 'rocker girl' on is in bold, blood red letters. I wore a denim skirt with a chained belt and some black leggings. I topped it off with a pair of high boots and some mascara and lip gloss. I didn't really care for make-up, but my sister always complained about me not caring about my appearance, so I decided to look presentable.

I heard a loud knocking on the door, and slowly went to open it.

"Mi-chan!" My sister said, jumping on me. I guess I should tell you what she looks like. Well, her eyes are a light honey color, and usually sparkle when she's around me. Her hair is black and she usually either gets blue or green highlights, right now it is blue.

"Hey A-chan, hey Hota-chan." I said, not showing any expression. Did I mention I never smile or show emotion. I haven't for three years. Well, actually I do show two emotions. I show blood-thirsty emotion and I show anger. Hence why I need my anger management pills. I also, very rarely, show sadness, but only around certain people. Hotaru, Akio, Nonoko, and Anna.

"You owe me two hundred-fifty yen for coming to get you." Hotaru replied. I rolled my eyes, digging for my wallet. I pulled out to money and handed it to her. She quickly counted it and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Come on, let's go! The limo is waiting!" Akio exclaimed, dragging me outside.

"Why is it a limo? And, let me get my suitcases." I said the same stoic expression as Hotaru.

"It's a limo because I can afford it, and come one, the driver will get it when we're out!" Akio said, still dragging me.

"Let me at least get my guitar case, you know I hate anyone touching it. It was from _her _after all." I said, running back into my apartment and grabbing my guitar case and another bag with my laptop, mp3 player, and cd's in it. Two of the cd's were made by me, the others were of good artist.

I then ran back outside to the limo. The driver went into my apartment and grabbed my bags…

--

After half of a day drive we arrived in front of an abnormally large school. Gosh, is this for people with uber talent like me, or people with uber money like Hotaru?

I saw everyone gathering around the school gates to see who would come out of the limo.

Everyone stood back as the school gates opened and the limo drove in. Me, Hotaru, and Akio stepped out of the limo, and half the boys had hearts in their eyes. The girls looked at us with envy at all the attention we got.

"Look, some a new slut is with Akio and Hotaru!" A girl shouted. Some laughed, but the boys started drooling. I ignored the girl and walked on. The comments continued but I didn't care. They were just jealous.

--

A knock was heard on the door of my dorm room. I went over and opened it, only to see Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, and Akio. Anna and Nonoko squealed, hugging me tightly.

"How have you been, Mi-chan?" Anna asked, looking at my stoic expression.

"Fine…" I replied. Anna frowned. She was probably thinking something along the lines of why I wasn't smiling.

"Mi-chan… are you not happy to see us?" Nonoko asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"No, I am happy." I replied, with the same expression.

"Then why aren't you smiling, like the bubbly old you?" Anna questioned.

"Because I am not the _old _me." I said, frowning a bit.

"Yep… she's on her period now." Akio joked.

"Shut the hell up, Akio. I just changed after the accident!" I yelled, banging the wall with my fist.

"I thought you took your anger management pills." Hotaru said, raising an eyebrow.

"I did." I muttered.

"Everyone report to the Main Attendances Hall for this years opening speech!" A voice over the intercom boomed. "I repeat, everyone report to the Main Attendances Hall for this years opening speech!"

"Come on." Hotaru said.

--

Me, Hota, Akio, Noko, and Anna were all in the attendance hall, chatting quietly.

"Minna, attention up front!" The voice of the principal called from the stage. I rolled my eyes, looking at him.

"I am going to introduce our teachers now. You will be taking two main classes, so pick two! First is Narumi with the guitar!" A gay looking blonde in pink pranced onto the stage. I wanted to be in the guitar class… damn, I'll have to put up with that gay ass.

"Next are vocals, Serina-sensei." This time a blonde female came on the stage. She stood next to Narumi, and slung an arm around him.

"I am the vocals teacher, and this idiot is my little brother. If he annoys anyone, he'll answer to me." She announced. She seemed normal enough, she may be strict though. I think I'll take vocals.

"Misaki-sensei is for drums and keyboard." A mid-aged man walked out. And then he… kissed Narumi on the lips. WTH! That was so damn disturbing. Yep, he must be gay.

"Naru's taken!" He called out. Anna grabbed my arm, most likely scared by the couple.

"Ahem… Okay, and the last teacher is Jinno who takes care of everything else." A man with a stick in his hand and a toad on his head walked out and kept his distance from the rest of the teachers. He was smart, don't go near them…

"And those are the teachers of choice. Now, sign up for two and go to there classes starting tomorrow. Everyone can go have lunch now." The principal fled from the stage, eager to get away from Narumi and Misaki. I don't blame him…

Students piled out of the room quickly. I stood and began walking with my four friends… if I count my sister as a friend… to the cafeteria.

Halfway to the cafeteria I heard someone call everyone's name but mine.

I turned to find four boys standing together. One had dirty blonde hair and dark eyes, another blonde hair with azure eyes, and another blonde-brown hair with bright eyes. The last had Raven locks and crimson, cold eyes.

"Your friends?" I asked, my face remaining expressionless.

"Sort of." Nonoko said.

"No way." Akio said.

"I don't know…" Anna said.

All different answers? That is… special.

"Yep, we're there friends! You new? My name is Koko, and I can show you around." The one with the blonde-brown hair said, smiling at me widely. He pushed passed Nonoko and paced a hand on my shoulder, trying to be charming or something. I raised my eyebrow, total playboy here.

"No, I can find my way around myself. And just so you know, the play boy act, not working." I said, slapping his hand off my shoulder. I kept my stoic expression, and he raised an eyebrow at me, wondering why his little act didn't work.

"Koko, back off, this is my younger twin, and you better not touch a hair on her pretty head." Akio said, pushing Koko away.

"You have a twin?" The boy with dirty blonde hair asked. Akio nodded. "By the way, My name is Yuu." I just looked at him, and nodded.

"This is Ruka." He said, pointing to the boy with azure eyes and a bunny on his shoulder. He stepped forward and put his hand out, smiling.

"Keep your hands to yourself, bunny boy." I said, glancing at him. He pulled his hand back, a bit shocked. A girl would kill to touch his hand.

"Natusme, introduce yourself." Akio snapped.

"You just told her my name. But I can provide some entertainment for you hot little sis." The boy with raven locks said.

I angrily stepped forward. "I can provide everyone some entertainment, a fist on your face, you _ugly _bastard!"

"I don't think those pills work." Akio said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Pills?" Yuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your damn business. Akio, don't talk about those. Unless I want them to know about my… condition." I said, glaring at my sister.

"Apologize, now." Natsume said, glaring at me.

"For what?" I growled.

"For calling me and ugly bastard." He spat.

"Okay. I'm sorry that you are and ugly playboy bastard who hands out with a bunch of I think I'm all that lowlifes, and I'm sorry you think you can get whatever you want and have an abnormally large ego." I said, turning away and walking.

Natsume grabbed my wrist tightly and spun me around.

"Let go." I growled, glaring at him. He snaked his other arm around my waist and pressed his lips against mine.

Memory's flooded into my mind. I pushed him away and fell to the ground. Memories started playing in my head.

"No! Mi-chan, don't remember that time!" I hear Akio shout. I slowly shook my head, placing my hands over my ears. Everything went black.

--

"MIKAN!" I heard Hotaru's voice shout. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw my friends and the four boys leaning over me. I was laying down in the middle of the hallway.

"I remembered _that _time… everything." I whispered. I saw Akio's face grimace as she helped me into a sitting position.

"It's okay Mikan, you can cry all you need." Anna said softly.

"No I can't." I whispered. Akio looked at me sadly.

"Why?" I heard Koko ask.

"Because her tears are dried up." Akio whispered. "After _that _time she can't cry anymore."

"Akio! D-don't you dare mention that to them!" I said, glaring at her.

"Why did she faint?" Natsume asked, hands in pockets.

"It's because you, Hyuuga, made me remember things that I was suppose to forget. And I had forgotten very well until you kissed me, you sick bastard. I really appreciate it, because now I have to hate living more than before and curse my existence." I growled, forcing myself onto my feet. His eyes widened slightly, but immediately shrunk again.

"And what exactly did you remember?" He asked, leaning against a wall.

"None of your business." I said, and ran off to my dorm room, skipping lunch.

**How is it so far? 10 reviews to continue. **


	2. It's Not Your Fault

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Musically Gifted: Gakuen Alice -:-.-:-**

:--:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

:--:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

:--:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:--:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:--:

**Chapter 1**

:-:

:PREVIOUSLY:

"_None of your business." I said, and ran off to my dorm room, skipping lunch. _

-':'-

Our favorite brunette, at the moment, is laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, remembering the past events.

**Flashbacks**

_A thirteen year old Mikan stared in horror at the site before her. Her boyfriend was making out with another girl, and he was _all _over her. _

_She ran away, tears pouring down her eyes. _

_--_

_A day after seeing the make-out session, Mikan called her boyfriend to her house. Her parents were currently out buying groceries together. _

"_Seji, I am breaking up with you." Mikan said, tears falling from her eyes. _

"_What? Why, Mi-chan, I thought you loved me!?" He exclaimed._

"_I do, but you don't love me… You bastard, I saw you making out with that slut in the park!" Mikan shouted angrily. Seji smirked at her. _

"_That's because you won't get in bed with me." He said, stepping towards her. Mikan took a step back. _

_He took two more steps and she took two back. Her back pressed against a wall._

"_But now, Sakura, you have to." Seji said malice in his voice. A voice that had been so gentle and kind moments ago. _

"_Wha-what are you doing?" Mikan cried, as Seji's hand grabbed Mikan's breast and squeezed it. _

"_Raping." He whispered, and smashed his lips onto Mikan's. _

_--_

_Tears poured out of Mikan's eyes. She was lying naked on her mother's bed with Seji's body pressed on top of her own. _

_After a moment he got up. "How long will your parents be out?" He demanded. _

"_They'll be back any minute." Mikan whispered, tears still falling._

"_Fine, put your clothes on, and don't tell them about this…or else." He instructed._

_--_

"_MOM! NO!!" Mikan cried out. She stared at her smiling mother._

"_Mikan, I love you." Her mother said. Her body then fell lifelessly. _

"_Next is you, Mikan." Seji said, inching towards her with his pocket knife. Police sirens were heard outside. _

_Seji crashed through the window and ran, leaving Mikan in the corner, curled in a ball. Her eyes were lifeless as she stared at her mother and father's bodies on the ground. _

_**End of Flashbacks**_

**(MIKAN'S POV)**

I wonder why I can't cry anymore. Ever since the day with my parents, I haven't been able to spill a tear, even though I was hurt more and more than that.

I just want to crawl into a hole in die. I want to die just like mom and dad. It was my fault. It was my entire fault. I'm the one that got involved with _him _in the first place. It's my entire fault.

**(Akio's POV)**

I slammed Mikan's door open. I almost lost it. Mikan was on her bed, curled up in a little ball, staring at the ceiling helplessly.

She was whispering, "Kill me." over and over again in a small voice.

"Mi-chan…" I said, running over and hugging her. "Mi-chan, I'm here!"

"I want to die." Mikan whispered to me. Her eyes were lifeless and her expression was pained.

"Why, Mi-chan, why?" I asked, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Because it's my fault. It was me… me who dated _him. _I am the cause for mom and dad's death. It's my entire fault!" Mikan said, banging her fist on the bed.

"Mi-chan! It isn't, it's _his _fault! You did nothing… nothing at all… you don't deserve this…" I cried out, rubbing her back. "I wish I could take your place, it's my fault for not being there!"

"NO!" She screamed. I stared at her, confused. "It's not your fault! It's mine!"

"Baka, don't say that." Hotaru said, walking into the room. Anna and Nonoko followed her in. We all circled around Mikan. I hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault if sometime's you're afraid, yeah.  
It's not your fault  
No, it's not your fault." Akio sang softly.

"Even though it's real, you're always faking it  
It's not your fault  
And I have only one thing to say," Anna continued the song.  
"Yeah, I will scare them all away  
Coz positive is ever beautiful." Nonoko followed.

"Live for the day, it's hard you say  
It's not your fault." Hotaru finished.

Mikan hugged all of us tightly, and whispered, "Thank you… I love you guys."(A/N: Ahem, I believe the correct term is girls.)

**End of POV**

--

"Get some real food." Akio commanded, placing a menu in front of her little sister.

"No, all I want is a salad. I am not hungry!" Mikan argued, slamming her hand on the table. This got the attention of about… well… everyone in the cafeteria.

"Mikan, you need to get a better meal. If you don't start eating properly, then I am going to… to… umm…" The truth is Akio had no idea what to say.

"She's going to have me sell the picture of you from when you were four… you know the one I'm talking about." Hotaru said, flashing a picture in front of Mikan's face before hiding it.

"You wouldn't." Mikan hissed. How the heck did Hotaru even get a picture of the four year old Mikan in the bath-tub with a boy? Oh yeah, her _sources. _

"Fine, I want a large chicken salad." Mikan said, glaring at Hotaru.

"That's and improvement!" Anna said happily, earning a glare. She hid behind Nonoko, scared of 

Mikan's demonic aura. Well, at least she wasn't in such an 'I want to die' mood anymore.

"Anna, you're such a wimp sometimes." Mikan said, taking a bit of her salad, avoiding the chicken in it.

"The guys are coming." Nonoko said, glancing at Mikan.

**Mikan's POV**

"The guys are coming." Nonoko said. I sighed; I didn't need Natsume and his gang annoying me. They already made me remember some… unpleasant things.

"What do you want?" I asked, once they reached are table.

"I want a challenge." Natsume said, smirking at me. Yes, I said _smirking _at _me. _

"What?" I asked, like he was crazy. His smirk grew.

"I knew it, I heard that you had talent, but I guess you're not good enough to compete with me." He 

announced rather loudly. A few heads turned and the room got quiet.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you got nerve talking to me that way, Hyuuga. You're going down, anytime, anyplace." I said, glaring at him.

His smirk remained, as he replied, "Tomorrow at noon, under the largest Sakura tree. One on One."

"Fine, get ready to lose, Hyuuga." I said, and with that he turned and left.

"Are you sure, Hyuuga is pretty good." Anna said, Nonoko nodded. I smirked at them.

"I forgot, you two never heard me perform. Let's just say beating him will be easy."

**End of Chapter**

**How did you like it? I have to have a total of **_**20 **_**reviews to continue. **


	3. Truth or Dare Part 1

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Musically Gifted: Gakuen Alice -:-.-:-**

:--:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

:--:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

:--:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:--:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:--:

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare Part 1**

:-:

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS:**

**1: Blizzel: **_**When did Mikan learn his last name?**_

**Mikan is just so awesome that she right of knows his last name. (Heh, that's my excuse for the writing error.)**

**-.-**

**2: Catty Maddy: **_**Where did you get the idea of making Gakuen alice a musice school thing, its cool!?**_

**I got the idea from a movie I watched.**

**-.-**

**3: SweetxTemptation: **_**Are you from Philippines? You said uber quite a few times from the last chapter**_

**No, I'm not from the Philippines, uber just sounds like a funny word to me. Hehe…**

**-.-**

**4: Chocolatexpudding: **_**What's that song that Akio, Anna and Hotaru sang to comfort Mikan?**_

**It's Not Your Fault by: Alisha Attic… it came up when I put it in google… hehe.**

**-.-**

:PREVIOUSLY:

"_Fine, get ready to lose, Hyuuga." I said, and with that he turned and left. _

"_Are you sure, Hyuuga is pretty good." Anna said, Nonoko nodded. I smirked at them. _

"_I forgot, you two never heard me perform. Let's just say beating him will be easy." _

-':'-

**Mikan's POV**

"So, what song you singing?!" Anna asked, bouncing on my bed. Maybe I should cut off her chocolate… more for me.

"Hm, dunno. You'll see when I perform." I said, grabbing my fifth chocolate bar before Nonoko could get to it.

"Hey! I wanted that!" She whined, pouting cutely.

"So, I bought it." I said. Akio rolled her eyes and Hotaru reached for a sucker. Yes, the ice queen was 

absolutely _addicted _to sugar. Why was everyone in Mikan's dorm room? Well, they were having a chocolate sleepover, you know where you get on a chocolate high to hype you up and wait until about two in the morning before you crash.

"Ne, do you guys wanna play a game?" Akio asked an evil glint in her eyes. This scared me a bit. Okay, more than a bit, this was going to be one hell of a game, whatever it was.

"What game?" Anna asked nervously.

"Truth or Dare," She said simply, eyes shining brightly. Hotaru's eyes shone, and she pulled out a notebook. Now, that scared me. Why? Because on the front it said: (Girls Code) Blackmail:

And that, I may say, freaked me out. "Fine, but first we need rules. Rule One: Nothing must leave this room." I said, glancing at Hotaru, who glared at me sharply and put away her notebook. She seemed a bit disappointed… oh well.

"Rule two: If you lie then I will sell fifty embarrassing photos of you, and you have to run through the halls shouting something that I decide on." Hotaru said, for once looking absolutely delighted. We slowly shook are head yes in agreement.

"Rule Three: Same consequences apply if we refuse a dare." Anna said. Hotaru smirked. I guess Hotaru 

shows her emotions now… never mind, it's just because of the sugar.

"Rule four: We go in Abc order." Akio said. I rolled my eyes, knowing that she just wanted to be first, and nodded.

"Rule five: One person can only be asked truth or dare twice." I said, knowing that they would try to gang up on me if not.

"Is that all?" Anna asked. We all nodded, and so the game began. Hehe, we were drunk on chocolate, this would be fun.

"Mikan, truth or dare?" Akio asked, smirking at me.  
"Truth."

"Do you like Hyuuga?" I just stared at her, and then I dropped my precious chocolate on the ground. NOOOO!!

"No! What the hell, I don't like him! He's a sick playboy teme!" I yelled, glaring at Akio, who put her hands up.

"But he's hot." Anna said. I just stared at her. True, he was hot.

"So, that doesn't mean I like him." I said, blinking innocently. She rolled her eyes and the game continued.

"Truth or dare… ummmm… Nonoko?" Anna asked her twin.

"Truth." She said, immediately. We all knew how cruel Anna's dares were.

"Who stole your first kiss?"

"What kind of question is that?" She asked, blushing. I raised my eyebrow, seeing the deep red on her face. She was staring at her lap.

"Answer or face the consequences." Hotaru said, eyes shining.

"A-akira…" She whispered, head still down.

"NO WAY!" Everyone, even Hotaru, shouted. My dorm room door swung opened, and everyone turned.

"We wanna play!" Koko said, jumping in the room, followed by Natsume and his gang. WTH!? No way!!

"Play what?" I asked, teeth gritted.

"Truth or dare." Koko said, dancing around.  
"And you knew we were playing how?" Anna asked, her eyebrow rose.

"Natsume bugged the rooms when he found out you were having a sleepover." Koko said, happily. 

We all glared at Natsume, who was smirking. "So, we came here once we heard Akio say the words 'truth or dare.'"

"You can play." Hotaru said, her eyes shining. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow, saying, "What the hell?" Hotaru glared at me pointedly.

"Fine, but they are **not **getting any of my chocolate." I hissed, grabbing another Hershey bar.

"Agreed?" Hotaru asked. They all nodded.

"Nogi, truth or dare?" Hotaru asked, once we had all formed a circle.

"Truth"

"Who do you like?" Hotaru asked. I raised an eyebrow, did Hotaru like Ruka?  
"W-well." He looked at me and blushed. _Click Click Click. _

Hotaru took pictures of Ruka blushing, "Question answered." She said plainly, grabbing a sucker.

"Mikan-" Koko started.

"It's Sakura to you." I said coldly.

"Sakura-san, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare" I said, hoping I made the right choice.

"You have to kiss Natsume on the lips for five seconds." Koko said, smiling.

**Review… **_**35 **_**to continue. I will try to have the next chapter up soon!! **


	4. Truth or Dare Part 2

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Musically Gifted: Gakuen Alice -:-.-:-**

:--:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

:--:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

:--:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:--:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:--:

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare Part 2**

:-:

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS:**

**1: Chocolatexpudding: **_**I can't find that song in YouTube... where can I find it?**_

**I just looked for it everywhere I know of, sorry, I can't find it either. (sad face…)**

**-.-**

**2: Chichiru chu- **_**Like how many Hershey bar did they bought? Just curious of how many chocolate can make you go on Sugar high, that's all. But I want to know how many chocolate can it make Hotaru go on s.h.?**_

**They bought... (Drum role) 100 Hershey bars, 75 suckers and 20 bags of mixed candies! Mwhahahahahahahaha… I really wish I had that. YUM!! **

:PREVIOUSLY:

"_Sakura-san, truth or dare?" He asked. _

"_Dare" I said, hoping I made the right choice._

"_You have to kiss Natsume on the lips for five seconds." Koko said, smiling._

-.-'

I glared at Koko. What did he just say?! Kiss Hyuuga, for 5 seconds! What in the world!?

I glanced at him, and you probably can guess what he was doing. Yea, he was leaning against _my _bed, _smirking _at me. It just makes you wonder if he had it planned all along.

I slowly walked towards him, still glaring and then leaned down in front of him, he was still grinning. Two inches away from his face, I whispered, "Don't think I'll ever do this again." Then, I kissed him. He kissed right back, yea, I bet they planned this.

_1_

The first second of hell.

_2_

Actually, it isn't _that _bad. Hold on, what am I saying? It's with Hyuuga.

_3 _

Fine! I admit it, it isn't bad at all.

_4_

Crap, memories are starting to flash through my mind.

_5 _

I stopped kissing him but are lips still touched, I was engulfed in memories.

**Natsume's POV**

I smirked more as she leaned in front of me. A few inches away from my face, she whispered, "Don't think I'll ever do this again."

Ha, I highly doubt that. She pressed her lips onto mine and I pressed back.

_1_

A bolt of electricity shot through me.

_2 _

Damn, she is a good kisser.

_3_

How experienced is she, man she is the best kisser ever!

_4_

One more second, but I don't want it to end.

_5_

She stopped kissing, but didn't pull back. I opened my eyes to see lifeless, chocolate orbs staring at me.

**Normal POV**

The seven spectators watched as Natsume pulled away from Mikan after five seconds. She stayed in place.

"Oi, Baka." Natsume said, poking Mikan's cheek. "Wake-up." He poked her again.

The four girls rushed to Mikan's side immediately, Akio pushing Natsume aside.

"It's my fault… they are dead… it's my fault." Mikan said, in a voice loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"What's she talking about?" Natsume demanded.

**Natsume's POV **

I wondered what was wrong. Akio had pushed me aside and Mikan had just said it was her fault they are dead. Who are they?

What is going on? I don't get it at all.

"What's she talking about?" I demanded, looking at Akio for an answer.

"You don't need to know." She said, and hugged Mikan.

"Mikan, it's not your fault, it's _his." _Akio told her sister. This confused me more, who was he?

"Seji don't do it! No!" Mikan- I mean the baka- now had a pained expression on her face. Who was Seji?

**Normal POV**

The scene of her parent's murder played through Mikan's head over and over.

"Mikan, snap out of it! They are dead! Seji's gone and can't hurt you!" Akio shouted, hugging her sister tighter.

"He's not gone! The police haven't caught him yet, for all you know he will kill me any second. Or you! It's my fault they are dead!" Mikan yelled.

"No, it's mine! I was having the time of my life at a concert that day! I left you and them!" Akio yelled back.

"I want them back! I want mom and dad back! And I want… to die… instead…" Mikan said. "Akio-nee… Hotaru… Anna and Noko-chan… can you give back my tears?"

Mikan looked so helpless, so useless. Her eyes were pleading. The boys stared at her in shock. Her mom and dad were dead? And Mikan was asking for death? What the heck was going on.

"Mikan…" Hotaru whispered, hugging her friend. Akio looked at Mikan with pained eyes.

"Hyuuga, get me my phone!" Akio shouted. Natsume glanced at her and threw her phone to her.

She quickly pressed in random numbers.

"Yuki, is that you?" She asked the person on the other side of the phone. "Okay, I need you to talk to Mikan. She is remembering about Seji and… mom and dad's murder…"

All the boys were staring at Akio now, wide eyed. The twins' parents had been murdered!? Akio handed the phone to Mikan.

**Mikan's POV**

Akio handed the phone to me. I didn't think it was a good time to talk, but shakily said a quick, "Hello?"

"_Mi-chan?" _

I recognized the voice. The voice that belonged to my best and only guy- friend. My best of all time, childhood friend. Maybe better then Hotaru.

"Y-Yuki-kun?"

"_The one and only. What's wrong? You sound bothered?"_

"Mom and dad died because of me." I whispered.

"_Mi-chan! No they didn't, it was Seji. It was all his fault. For what he did to them and you!"_

"But, I couldn't stop him. I could just watch, I fought weakly. If I was strong it wouldn't of happened!"

"_Mikan Sakura, you are the strongest girl out there and were then too. No one could help. It's the past, move on to the future, because yours is bright. I am coming to see you tomorrow, and you know if your depressed, then you'll get in some trouble!" _

"H-Hai! Thank you, Yuki!"

"_Ya, ya, what ever. Now stop being depressed, I am coming tomorrow and you are going to be happy!" _

"I know. Thanks, ja!" I said, closing Akio's phone. She looked at me, worried. I smiled at her, my first smile in a long time, and hugged her tightly.

"Yuki's coming tomorrow." I said. I turned to Koko and produced a dangerous aura suddenly.

(Can you say bipolar? Sad/Depressed, happy, deadly.)

"Koko, are you ready to die? My lips were just wasted, and five seconds of my life. All thanks to 

you." I hissed, glaring at him. He was quite. I looked around at all the boys who were just staring at me. They are pitying me.

"Stop pitying me, damn you all! I don't care that my that bastard, my ex, Seji raped me, or killed my parents, so drop it! I don't even care that my step-" I began angrily. When their eyes widened I stopped.

"Your ex- boyfriend raped you? And what do you mean your step-?" Ruka asked in a whisper. I slapped my forehead.

"Damn, you didn't know that part. Don't worry about what I was going to say. Anyway, Koko, ready to die. I had to waste a kiss on that bastard!" I yelled. Koko slowly stepped backwords. He turn and ran from the room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him.

"Hahaha! I think I made him wet his pants!" I began cracking up. Then I turned to the boys and glared at them coldly.

"None of what you heard leaves this room, clear?" I asked. They nodded dumbly, even the great Hyuuga nodded like an idiot.

"Good, now let's begin truth or dare, it is my turn. Truth or dare, Hyuuga." I more of said then asked.

"Dare" My eyes gleamed.

"I dare you to paint the gay teachers blonde hair the colors of the rainbow and to jump off a cliff." I said, smirking deviously.

"What ever." He said, and left the room.

--

**How do you like it? **_**40 **_**reviews to continue. **


	5. The Competition

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Musically Gifted: Gakuen Alice -:-.-:-**

:--:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

:--:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

:--:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:--:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:--:

**Chapter 5: The Compition**

:-:

:PREVIOUSLY:

"_I dare you to paint the gay teachers blonde hair the colors of the rainbow and to jump off a cliff." I said, smirking deviously. _

"_What ever." He said, and left the room._

.)':'(.

**(Mikan's POV)**

It was noon, finally. I sat under the Sakura tree, waiting for Hyuuga, while polishing my guitar. Akio, the twins', and Hotaru were beside me, and behind some yellow tape with the words 'do not past' on it, were hundreds of the music students. Gosh, they are so nosy.

The three judges, Misaki-sensei, Serina-sensei, and Narumi-sensei were in from of me, waiting for Hyuuga as well. Oh, and Narumi… his hair were the colors of the rainbow… I guess Hyuuga went through with his dare.

And you know how Narumi had reacted? He came here, all cheery, singing, 'I woke up with beautiful hair! I feel pretty… oh so pretty, oh so pretty and witty and-', well, you get the picture…

5 minutes of waiting for the egoist…

10 minutes… that teme is so gonna get it…

15 minutes, damn, I am bored….

20 minutes… if he doesn't get here in three minutes, I swear…..

22 minutes and five nanoseconds, good for him, he barley met the deadline…

"You're late, Hyuuga." I spat, glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"You, go first." I said. He muttered something under his breath but I didn't hear, and he is probably lucky I didn't.

"The song is called Addicted." He said, and started strumming his guitar.

"_I heard you're doing okay _

_But I want you to know_

_I'm a dick_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

--

**He sounded pretty good, okay, really good, but he missed a not or two. His voice doesn't sound exactly like the artist either, he needs to get better at that.**

**--**

_Since the day I met you _

_And after all we've been through_

_I'm still a dick_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I think you know that it's true_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get you_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy_

_I did all that I could_

_Just to keep you_

_But you left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_How long will I be waiting?_

_Until the end of time_

_I don't know why I'm still waiting_

_I can't make you mine_

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you_

_x2_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

**--**

**I bet it can when against this. Possibly… well, if not I'm am **_**not **_**going down without a fight…**

**--**

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker"_

There was a loud round of applause from the audience/students. The judges nodded.

"Try beating that." Natsume said, as he walked past me.

"I won't try, I'll succeed." I said, smirking slightly.

I sat in a chair I had placed in front of the judges, and sat in it, guitar in lap.

"I can do better." I said simply, and slowly strummed the guitar.

"_I didn't give a damn _

_what you say to me _

_I don't really care what _

_you think of me _

_Cus either way you're _

_gonna think what you _

_believe _

_There's nothing you _

_could say that would _

_hurt me _

_I'm better off without you anyway _

_I thought it would be _

_hard but I'm ok _

_I don't need you if you're _

_gonna be that way _

_Because with me, it's _

_all or nothing _

_I'm sick of this shit, don't deny _

_You're a waste of time _

_I'm sick of this _

_shit, don't ask why _

_ Chorus _

_I hate you now _

_So go away from me _

_You're gone, so long _

_I can do better, I can do better _

_Hey, hey you _

_I found myself again _

_That's why you're gone _

_I can do better, I can do better _

_ Find more Lyrics at /az1 _

_You're so full of it _

_I can't stand the way you act _

_I just can't comprehend _

_I don't think that _

_you can handle it _

_I'm way over, over it _

_I will drink as much _

_lemoncello as I can _

_And I'll do again and again and _

_I don't really care what _

_you have to say _

_Cus you know, you know _

_you're nothing _

_(I'm so sick) _

_I'm sick of this shit, don't deny _

_You're a waste of time _

_I'm sick of this _

_shit, don't ask why _

_ Chorus _

_ Bridge _

_What'd you say _

_I told you so _

_You know that _

_Cus I always know _

_Get outta my face _

_Hey hey _

_You're not my taste _

_Hey hey _

_I am so _

_Sick of you _

_You're on my nerves _

_I want to puke _

_Get outta my face _

_Hey hey _

_You're not my taste _

_Hey hey _

_Hey hey _

_Hey hey _

_ Chorus X2 " _

I finished and opened my eyes slowly. I had totally forgotten where I was and what I was doing, I had just had gotten lost in the notes. That normally happened. Everything was quite, no one clapped or anything. Damn, I know I at least deserve applause, what the heck?

I looked up and everyone's mouth was hanging open. Applause thundered loudly. I smirked on the inside, I knew I had won.

The judged started to whisper, before looking at me.

"Mikan-chan-" Narumi began.

"Sakura to you." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, Sakura-chan-"

"Sakura-san." I demanded. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Sakura-san, you won." He said, smiling brightly. I plainly nodded, like it was obvious… which it sort of was.

"Well, I guess you improved a little." A voice from behind me said. I definitely knew that voice. I turned and glared at… Yuki!

His lightly tanned skin was sparkling in the sun light and he had a smile imprinted on his face, but now a stupid one like that Koko dude or whatever it was. His hair was blonde and went in all directions and his eyes were a shocking blue.

"I know when you say a little, you mean I was plain out awesome." I said, smirking at him a bit. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, make a come back before saying hi. Man, that pains me so much, you won't even say hi to you best-guy friend ever. I should get an award f0r being such a good person to put up with _you._" Yuki said dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"The only award you have ever got, and will ever get, is who can eat the most in the world record book, Mr. Two hundred and seventy-two milkshake and forty burgers." I said. He smirked at me arrogantly.

"You know Mi-chan, your music is getting better, but your insults weaker. Are you going soft on me?" Yuki asked, sighing and shaking his head from left to right.

"Who are you?" An angry voice demanded. I turned behind me to see Hyuuga standing there.

"Yuki Itazuchi, who's asking?" Yuki asked.

"None of your business." Hyuuga said, glaring at Yuki coldly.

"Oh, jealous for the lack of attention, or are you just mad because you got creamed by a girl and want 

to take your anger out, hm, Hyuuga?" I asked with a small smirk. Hyuuga glared at me.

"Never mind, your insults are the same." Yuki said, breaking the tension in the atmosphere. I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, someone changed. Mr. Never-gives-out-compliments just said something so kind?" I asked, blinking my eyes innocently. Unknown to me, Natsume and Yuki both thought it looked cute when I did that, and if I had turned I could have seen the great Hyuuga with a small blush on his face.

"Saying your insults are the same is hardly a compliment." Yuki said, rolling his eyes. I smirked at him, and walked up to him. I slowly walked in a circle around him, examining him.

"Oh, like what you see?" He teased. I stepped back and glared at him.

"On the contrary, I think you have got less attractive, you looked much better in that make-up I used to put on you." I said, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes, and raised his hands.

"It was one time and I was asleep." He commented.

"Yes, I still have the picture I took of it." I said, my smirk growing. His eyes widened.

"You took a _picture_?!" He growled angrily.

"Oh, yes, of course I did, _Yu-chan! _You looked so adorable with that red lipstick on." I commented.

"Oh, were you only studying my lips? Why would you do that unless you wanted to claim them?" He asked, raising my chin with a finger. I rolled my eyes.

"Rather you than Hyuuga." I said, pecking his lips. His face turned beet red and I smirked. Then I began giggling hysterically, yes, me, _giggling. _

"You should see the look on your face, _Yu-chan. _You look so cute when you blush, but you know, you were asking for it, more or less." I said, shrugging slightly. He glared at me, still blushing.

"You know I don't like that nickname." He said, pouting cutely. I smiled and then frowned.

"Man, why so cruel. Ignoring me, I thought I was your friend." I huffed, and turned the other way, stocking off to Akio to tell her Yuki was here.

I heard Yuki following from behind and smirked. He couldn't stay away from cute old me.

**(Natsume's POV)**

I slammed the door to my dorm room. An image flashed through my head, it was Mikan kissing that other guy on the lips.

(Oh, so it's Mikan now Natsume?)

And she said rather him than me. She's so stupid. Who wouldn't fall for me. And why the hell would she kiss a guy while I'm right there.

That's it; I am going to win her over. She will be my new toy.

(Gosh Natsume, you can't even tell you like her more so then a toy?)__

**Okay, I updated without the full 40 updates so I am asking for exactly **_**45. **_**Before I get that or past it I will not update at all, or start writing a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews! **


	6. In Which There is Much Maniacal Laughter

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Musically Gifted: Gakuen Alice -:-.-:-**

:---:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

:------:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

:----------:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:------:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:---:

**Chapter 5: The Competition **

:-:

:PREVIOUSLY:

_That's it; I am going to win her over. She will be my new toy. _

.)':'(.

**(Mikan's POV)**

I smirked as Yuki spun me around, away from Akio. I blinked all innocent like, noticing his cheeks were a bit flushed from a small peck on the lips. I controlled the erge to roll my eyes, and continued to blink up at him innocently.

"What ever is wrong?" I asked, trying and failing to suppress my smirk. He was about to answer when Akio pushed in between us, rolling her eyes.

"No fighting," She demanded. Then she looked around and smirked, smirked _my _smirk. "Natsume's such a wimp, after losing he runs away."

"Figures he would," I said, not wasting my time to even glance around for him. I turned back to Yuki, who was no longer blushing and looked at me sternly.

"Young lady…" What the hell did he call me? "I have noticed that you and Mr. Hyuuga have a strong bond. Are there any sexual relation ships you need to talk about with me?" He asked.

"Yes, in fact there is." I informed, looking shocked that he knew this.

His mouth dropped and I fell to the ground and rolled around, laughing in hysterics at his expression. "Joking." I gasped out, still laughing.

"Oh… your too… delicate, to go onto that stage with him, are you? You've always been too… soft." He informed, smirking. I sobered quickly and glared at him and hit him in the chest, hard, but playfully, and he smirked at me. 'Not funny', I mouthed, when Akio had stepped in between us to stop a fight from developing. C'mon… my tempers not _that _bad… right?

**Natsume's POV:**

**Lunch Time:**

I saw Mikan walk into the Cafeteria with the bastard. Yep, I'll definitely claim my new toy. After all, now that I look at her… she is sexy.

I mean, look at he hair. It's in ringlets and is cascading down her back! The sunlight from the window is highlighting her eyelashes, and she's making her hazel eyes stand out with that green eye shadow. Too bad she isn't wearing a skirt…

_HOLD IT! _She's just a toy! Not a person, my toy, my fun little toy to screw around with. Mwahahhahahahahahha!

But still… she is hot. Oh, yeah, I can't argue with myself on this one, I mean, my toys have to be hot. You know what I'm sayin' other me?

_HOLD IT! _I think I should get some help… I've been doing this whole 'talking to myself' thing too much… It's bad for the ego if you're making fun of yourself, after all. And am I _still_ talking to myself? Hm… I wonder if I look hot when I argue with myself. Or maybe I look like a constipated idiot. Nah!

**Normal POV  
**"Hey, doesn't Hyuuga look like a constipated monkey when he is sitting by himself?" Mikan asked, looking at Natsume, sitting on the table, trying to act cool, with an odd look on his face.

"Oh, I knew there was something going on in between you two. You totally connect, and you look at him and give him the 'constipated monkey' pet name. How sweet." Yuki teased, smirking at Mikan. She about smacked him in the face, and would have, if not for Akio's hand stopping her.

"Hyuuga alert, Hyuuga alert." Anna said in a hushed voice, sitting down at our table, Nonoko following with a small eye roll to Natsume.

"Aren't you oh so brave, coming over here without your little brain just to get your ego deflated more, is it?" Mikan questioned with mock curiosity, her eyes sparkling slightly, a deep sadistic gleam caught in there somewhere.

"Now Sakura, you should really be nice to me, now shouldn't you. After all, if you want to claim my lips, that's no way to do it." Natsume said, with a smirk.

"Oh, yes I do want to claim your lips." Mikan said, slowly leaning forward. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, especially Natsume and Yuki's. "With. My. Fist." Mikan said in a delicate whisper, before pulling away and stuffing a piece of flaming hot taco meat with chili sauce on it into Natsume's mouth, courtesy of off of Yuki's tray. That man always has to eat the strangest stuff. But in this case, that was good. (Cue evil laughter)

Natsume turned and ran from the room, all the way to get some 'sparkling water' from the fountain, I suppose.

"That's what you get for losing the competition and then accusing me of liking you enough to kiss you!" I called after him. "Not that I like you at all!" I added. He can't get the wrong idea because I added it to late, of course.

**Natsume's POV**

That was wrong. But don't worry. You will be mine, my shiny new toy, Mikan Sakura. (Cue _maniacal _laughter.) –note: Maniacal is a step higher than evil-

**--**

**End of Chapter 70 reviews to go on. Sry for the short update & that it took so long, on and on, apologies and apologies. **


End file.
